


Slow Hands

by Kymera219



Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nervous Devil, Pierce isn't a dick, Serenading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Lucifer has a secret crush on Dan and decides to express it the only way he knows how...through songBased on the "slow hands" prompt in the Douchifer Pride March 2020 Collection
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679872
Comments: 21
Kudos: 111
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [GlitterSkullFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts), [duneline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling) in the [Douchifer_Pride_March](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Douchifer_Pride_March) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Lucifer sings a piano version of 'Slow Hands' by Niall Horan specifically to Dan in the middle of a crowded Lux. What comes next is up to you.

Lucifer felt nervous.

For the first time in his immortal life, he was experiencing a very human concept.

He had a crush.

It wasn't a random crush either. No, Lucifer had fallen head over heels for one of his closest friends.

Daniel "formerly douche" Espinoza.

He wasn't sure when it started. It could have been after the fight with Azrael's blade, when they'd cleared the air of all their petty disagreements. Maybe it was after the meeting with Boris in that bathhouse, when Dan pulled him aside and told him he didn't ruin things and that he deserved love and affection.

It might have even started the day he had to reveal himself. Chloe and Dan had walked into the penthouse on one of the times he was trying to kill Cain. When they started freaking out after the man sat back up, he was forced to reveal his wings and help explain everything. Dan had walked right up and embraced Lucifer, telling him that being the Devil changed nothing, he was still their friend.

No matter when it started, it was there and he could no longer deny it.

****************

"So, why don't you just ask him?" Pierce asked.

"Yeah, it can't hurt," Chloe agreed while she snuggled her head further into Pierce's lap.

Since everything was revealed ( and they assured Chloe she wasn't Cain's however many times granddaughter) she and Pierce had developed a blossoming romance. They hadn't figured out how to make his mark go away yet, but just in case, Amenadiel had reluctantly agreed to give Chloe the same one if a solution wasn't found in the next few years.

"Well for one thing, my darling Cain, I don't know his sexuality. Even my flipping abilities might not be enough if he's straight".

"Pretty sure Dan swings both ways," Chloe said,"he did always top the guy whenever we had threesomes".

Both immortals looked at her like she had three heads.

"Detective! You naughty girl..."

"What?", Chloe huffed, " I can be kinky".

"How come you never get kinky like that with me?" Pierce asked her.

She raised her eyebrow at him, "and risk you possibly banging one of your relatives?".

"Ugh, point taken,"Pierce grimaced.

"Accidental inbreeding aside, even if Daniel swings that way, there's no guarantee I'm in the running".

"Lucifer, you just have to take a chance, that's how dating is," Chloe told him," besides he might like you more than you think".

"Perhaps," Lucifer sighed, " I still don't know how to tell him".

"What if you sing it, instead?" Pierce asked.

"Babe, that's a great idea!" Chloe said as she sat upright, " you always express yourselfthrough music, Lucifer, why should this be any different?".

Lucifer pondered the possible songs he could play and came up with the perfect one.

"Can you get Daniel here this weekend?"

**************

Dan Espinoza took a deep breath, then let itout slowly before entering the packed club. 

He wasn't sure why Marcus and Chloe had invited him out to one of their dates, but it was definitely awkward. What made it even more awkward was they decided to have the outing at the club owned by his secret crush.

Lucifer Morningstar, an arrogant, rich playboy, with a vulnerable side that was so deeply hidden you'd almost think they were two different people. He'd always manage to piss Dan off and fascinate him at the same time.

The two had grown closer, especially after Lucifer revealed he was the actual Devil. But Dan yearned for more. He wanted those brown eyes to be the first thing he saw in the morning and the last thing he saw at night. He wanted to hold onto the other man and never let go.

Problem was, he had no idea if Lucifer even remotely felt the same way, and he was too scared to ask.

Chloe waved to him from the booth she and the Lieutenant were sitting at. Dan sat down on the side that had a direct view of the piano.

"I'm glad you could make it tonight, Dan" Chloe told him, " Did Trixie get to her sleepover okay?".

"Yup, handed her over to Madison's Mom a half-hour ago," Dan told her," So is it just us or is Lucifer here too?".

Chloe gave him a wink, but before he could make sense of her actions, the music died down and a spotlight shown over the piano. 

Lucifer stepped up to bench and sat down. Dan was practically drooling over how gorgeous he looked in a dark three-piece suit.

Lucifer adjusted the microphone on top of the piano before he spoke. "I want to dedicate tonight's song to a certain pudding loving Detective. Hopefully this will tell him exactly how I feel about him. He looked right at Dan as he started to sing.

" _We should take this back to my place"_

_ That's what he said right to my face _

_ Cause I want you bad _

_ Yeah, I want you, baby _

_ I've been thinking 'bout it all day _

_ And I hope you feel the same way, yeah _

_ Cause I want you bad _

_ Yeah, I want you, baby _

_ Slow, slow hands _

_ Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry _

_ No, no chance _

_ That I'm leaving here without you on me _

_ I, I know _

_ Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin' _

_ Your plans and those _

_ Slow hands (woo) _

_ Slow hands _

_ I just wanna take my time _

_ We could do this, baby, all night, yeah _

_ Cause I want you bad _

_ Yeah, I want you, baby _

_ Slow, slow hands _

_ Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry _

_ No, no chance _

_ That I'm leaving here without you on me _

_ I, I know _

_ Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stoppin' _

_ Your plans and those _

_ Slow Hands..... _

By the time Lucifer had sang the last note, Dan was already standing by the piano bench. He pulled the devil to his feet, grabbed his face, and smashed their lips together in a deep kiss that warranted wolf whistles from the audience.

When they finally broke apart for air, Lucifer looked at Dan with amazement. "Does this mean you feel the same way about me as I do you?".

"Why don't we go upstairs and I show you exactly how much I feel about you".

Lucifer grinned and led Daniel by the hand towards the elevator.

Satisfied that their friends had finally gotten a clue, Chloe and Pierce left to go show some caring of their own.


End file.
